


Girl he wants

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Familiars, Friendship, Gen, Half-Human, Hurt/Comfort, Mabel is a witch, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Retelling, Twins, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: Мэйбл шестнадцать и она ведьма, но лишь на половину. А еще у нее есть брат-близнец, с которым она живет у своих эксцентричных дядюшек-колдунов. И вот однажды во время Темного крещения девушка отказывается вписать свое имя в Книгу Демона.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Kudos: 2





	Girl he wants

**Author's Note:**

> Ночь после Темного крещения.  
> Очень прозрачный намек на МэйБилл (и совсем явный для тех, кто смотрел 2х09 CAOS), название также отсылает к Биллу.

Близилась полночь. За окном вот уже несколько часов бушевала страшная буря. Непрерывный шум дождя и стук веток по стеклу казались слишком громкими в глухой тишине чердака. Жуткие искаженные тени то и дело отбрасывались на стену всякий раз, когда сверкала молния, и делали и без того гнетущую обстановку комнаты еще более пугающей.

Мэйбл неподвижно лежала в кровати, натянув теплое одеяло до самых глаз, и не могла их сомкнуть. Этой ночью на чердаке Хижины Чудес, специализирующейся на продаже оккультных товаров, было особенно зловеще, и девушка напряженно вглядывалась в непроглядную темноту вокруг нее, стараясь уловить любое постороннее движение и звук. Встревоженное сердце гулко стучало в груди Мэйбл, и собственное сердцебиение оглушительным эхом отдавалось в ее ушах.

Сна не было ни в одном глазу, но усталость после тяжелого дня никуда не делась. Девушка хотела как можно скорее уснуть, но сейчас это было невозможно. Она едва не вскочила с кровати, услышав тягучий скрип двери, и сердце Мэйбл забилось еще сильнее. Почти сразу же пришло успокоение, как только девушка прислушалась: по деревянному полу мягко процокали знакомые копытца. Фамильяр Мэйбл, поросенок Пухля, словно почувствовав состояние своей хозяйки и желая защитить ее от любых страхов и невзгод, прошел в комнату и проворно запрыгнул на ее кровать. Мэйбл не видела Пухлю, но его присутствие заметно успокоило девушку.

Очередной раскат грома с последующей ослепительной вспышкой молнии, на короткое мгновение осветившей комнату, заглушил слова, прозвучавшие откуда-то справа.

― Не спишь, Мэйбл? ― повторил обеспокоенный голос, в котором не было ни намека на сонливость.

― Не сплю, Диппер, ― девушка как-то облегченно выдохнула. Она ловко повернулась на правый бок и, сложив ладони под щекой, посмотрела в направлении, где кромешная тьма скрывала кровать ее брата.

― Волнуешься?

― Ну, мягко говоря, да, ― Мэйбл криво улыбнулась брату, прекрасно зная, что он не видит ее так же, как и она его.

― Надо думать, ― ворчливо заметил Диппер. ― Ну и натворила же ты дел, сестрица. До сих пор не могу поверить. Никто не может поверить.

― А я думала, ты на моей стороне, _братец_ , ― передразнила девушка с досадой и снова легла на спину.

― На твоей, но…

― Но что? ― раздраженно перебила брата Мэйбл, садясь на кровати и сжимая в руках одеяло. ― Я лишь сделала то, что считала правильным! Но, конечно же, мнение какой-то молодой ведьмы ничего не значит! Шабаш все решил за меня. И самое мерзкое во всем этом то, что за меня также все решили наши любимые дядюшки! Давным-давно решили. А ты их поддержал и даже сейчас поддерживаешь! А я не могу… Я не могу и не хочу менять что-то в своей жизни. Я счастлива жить среди смертных, понимаешь? Дружить с ними, учиться вместе. У меня есть друзья и я не хочу их бросать! А как же твои друзья? Как же Вэнди? Тебе же она так нравилась? Неужели для тебя жизнь колдуна значит больше, чем любовь? Почему все так сложно, Диппер? Мы же только на половину колдуны, так почему нельзя просто жить вместе со смертными, как мы всегда жили?..

Мэйбл замолчала, чувствуя, как предательские слезы стекают по ее щекам. Злость, обида, боль, отчаяние, печаль и страх смешались воедино, и юная ведьма больше не могла сдерживать в себе накопившиеся чувства. Девушка взяла одну из подушек и спрятала в ней лицо, заглушая вырывающиеся рыдания. Ей сейчас определенно пригодился бы один из ее многочисленных свитеров, чтобы оказаться в Свитербурге и спрятаться от всего мира с его несправедливостью.

Со стороны кровати Диппера послышалась возня и секундой позже быстрые шаги приблизились к Мэйбл. Диппер на ощупь сел позади сестры и какое-то время сохранял тягостное молчание, прежде чем практически шепотом ответить:

― Прости, Мэйбл. Я хорошо понимаю твои чувства, просто… Просто это то, чего я ждал всю сознательную жизнь. Я всегда хотел записать свое имя в Книгу Демона и стать настоящим колдуном. Пойти в Академию незримых искусств и многому научиться там. Мне очень нравится магия и все с ней связанное. Ну, ты и так отлично это знаешь… А в Гравити Фолз я не добьюсь и сотой доли того, чего я смогу добиться теперь, когда стал полноправным членом шабаша. Дядя Форд всегда говорил, что меня ждет большое будущее, если я пойду дорогой колдуна… И я много думал об этом… В общем, я решил, что он прав.

― Ладно. С этим разобрались, ― глухо ответила Мэйбл, слегка отодвинув подушку от лица, ― но что с твоими друзьями и Вэнди?

― Я… буду скучать по ним. Но ведь нужно двигаться дальше, верно? После окончания школы все и так бы разбрелись по стране, а так неминуемая разлука случилась немного раньше.

― Как у тебя все просто, ― Мэйбл саркастически хмыкнула.

― Мне тоже сложно, но я сделал выбор, также как сделала свой выбор ты. Да и я больше не хочу всех обманывать, скрывая то, кем являюсь на самом деле. Кем является наша семья. А на счет Вэнди… Ну, она теперь встречается с Робби, так что это точно конец. Видеть их вместе слишком больно. Но все к лучшему. Теперь у меня начнется новая жизнь, появятся новые друзья, и все войдет в привычное русло. Иначе просто быть не может.

― Обычно это я заряжаю всех оптимизмом, но сейчас мне не помешал бы твой, ― тяжело вздыхая, пробормотала Мэйбл и откинулась спиной назад, оперевшись на плечо брата.

― Держи сколько влезет, мне не жалко.

Каждый ушел в свои мысли, и комната вновь погрузилась в тишину. Дождь усилился, а вместе с ним и порывы ветра. Старое дерево угрожающе наклонилось к окну, его ветки царапали стекло с неприятным скрежетом. Диппер наблюдал за бушующей непогодой сквозь треугольный витраж в окне. Юный колдун не сомневался, кто был истинной причиной бури, на которую еще совсем недавно не было даже намека.

Властелин Тьмы Билл Сайфер не получил имя Мэйбл в свою Книгу и теперь был дьявольски зол.

Диппер был необычайно умным и одаренным для своих лет, поэтому сразу связал буйство природной стихии с неудавшимся Темным крещением сестры. Глава их Церкви Ночи, Отец Нортвест, явно неспроста приходил к ним домой и долго объяснял притихшим дядюшкам, как важно, чтобы Мэйбл крестили. Очевидно, что сам Темный Владыка пожелал себе девушку, вот только зачем? Ее способности находились на среднем уровне, и вдобавок ко всему Мэйбл была на половину смертной, как и сам парень.

Диппер в задумчивости нахмурил брови. Они были близнецами, и все-таки Билл Сайфер требовал его сестру в свое вечное повиновение гораздо сильнее, чем любую другую ведьму или колдуна. О последствиях ее отказа Диппер старался не думать.

Молчание затягивалось, и Диппер по-прежнему тактично не нарушал его, решив дать Мэйбл необходимое время.

― Ну и как оно? Твои магические силы. Что ты чувствуешь? ― в конце концов любопытство взяло верх, и Мэйбл задала интересующий ее вопрос. Она уже успокоилась и восстановила сбившееся после плача дыхание.

― Чувствую себя просто потрясающе, если честно, ― не скрывая радости, признался Диппер. ― Это что-то совершенно иное, не знаю, как объяснить. Будто меня наполнило магией до краев. Чувствую себя более целостным, что ли. И таким сильным. Это ошеломляет.

― Вижу, ты и вправду счастлив.

Девушка села к брату боком, свесив ноги с кровати. Пухля хрюкнул во сне, и Мэйбл ласково его погладила.

― И я очень сильно хочу, чтобы ты тоже была счастлива, Мэйбл.

― Похоже, за свое счастье мне придется побороться, ― сказала ведьма без улыбки, грустно покачав головой.

― Я на твоей стороне, знай это, ― серьезно произнес Диппер. ― Всегда. То, что хочу я, не значит, что захочешь и ты. Я понимаю это. Так что я буду бороться вместе с тобой.

― Как бы у тебя потом не было проблем в Академии, из-за того что защищаешь сестру-отступницу, ― пошутила девушка, пихая Диппера в бок локтем, и тот от неожиданности подскочил, вскрикнув.

― Эй!

― В Академии опасности будут на каждом шагу, не расслабляйся, братишка!

― Да ну тебя, ― притворно обиделся колдун.

― А еще Пасифика! ― многозначительно добавила Мэйбл с коварными нотками.

― Ага, Гидеон тоже передавал тебе большой привет, ― не остался в долгу брат девушки.

Близнецы весело захихикали, и Диппер внутренне обрадовался, что ему удалось вывести Мэйбл из подавленного состояния.

― Тот еще вышел день рождения, да, Диппер? ― улыбнулась Мэйбл, шмыгая носом.

― Уж точно самый незабываемый, ― усмехнулся парень в ответ, приобняв сестру, и девушка расслабленно положила голову ему на плечо, прикрывая глаза.

Черное небо пронзила желтая молния, и треугольный витраж в окне озарился адским пламенем.

Лето закончилось, а вместе с ним и беззаботная жизнь близнецов.

_16.09.2019_


End file.
